1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting structure between a wind wheel of a blower and a motor shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical connecting structure between a wind wheel of a blower and a shaft, includes: a wind wheel, a shaft, and a shaft sleeve. The shaft sleeve is arranged inside the wind wheel by injection molding. A connection between the shaft and the wind wheel is realized by screwing a thread disposed on an end part of the shaft into a threaded hole disposed on the shaft sleeve. However, this structure is disadvantages in that during the connecting installation between the shaft and the wind wheel, the shaft is prone to slant, which results in vibrations of the wind wheel in operation, and it is difficult to correct the dynamic balance.